Ten Glimpses - Quinlan Vos & Khaleen Hentz
by TheLightIsMine
Summary: Quinlan Vos/Khaleen Hentz pairing. 10 drabbles about their relationship, each set to a song.


_Hey! My friend did one of these so I thought I'd give it a go. How hard can it be. Right? =D_

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a pairing you like.  
2. Turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish. You start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
4. No lingering afterwards.  
5. Do 10 of these and post them.**

_I chose Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz. I LOVE those two, and there are so many different scenarios that one could conjure up involving those two...hee hee. Anyway, begin._

* * *

**1. Livin' La Vida Loca – Ricky Martin**

Even now the spontaneity of her nature never failed to keep him on his toes. Waking up one morning and being told, "We're leaving. Now." never failed to astound him. He had never been a man of particular routine himself, but she was something completely new. Packing his bag grudgingly, he never asked her her reasons for being so random. She did things no one could understand. Finding her one night lying in the rain, soaked from head to foot, he should have been shocked. Instead, he watched her dance around in a childlike giddiness, and simply took her home and dried her off afterwards.

**2. Here I Am – Leona Lewis**

Every relationship she had ever tried to pursue had ended up a wreck. Simply giving up had been the safest option. Broken hearts never mended fully. But then he came along.

He had made love to her in the gentlest way the first time. He had taken her hand in times of hardship, and offered her the warmth of a shoulder to cry on. He had always been there. But she couldn't help but feel the same way she always did soon enough. He would leave soon. And then she would have no shelter any more.

**3. Natural – S Club 7**

Chemistry had never been her favourite subject. Yet it was undeniable that what she and Quin had was a unique formula. They had collided often enough, and the friction now seemed natural. She knew what worked well, and this definitely worked well. Sometimes their differences hindered them. But in the end it all made sparks fly, and the fireworks could begin. And Khaleen liked fireworks.

**4. Reflection – Christina Aguilera**

As the door slammed again on yet another argument, Khaleen sank onto the couch. Catching sight of herself in the reflection of the table's glass surface, tears began to plop steadily and mar the image before her.

She had never meant to say what she had said. The real Khaleen wouldn't have said that at all. She laughed bitterly. The real Khaleen was gone. All she had left behind was an empty shell. And now she didn't even recognise her own reflection. How long had her hair been purple? She couldn't remember. Tattoos? She didn't recall getting those. The heavy dark bags under her eyes gave away the exhaustion she felt inside. She was tired of fighting. She got up to chase after Quinlan, and threw open the door. No matter what, she would make it right. And then she would find a little piece of her again.

**5. Whatever U Want - Christina Milian feat. Joe Budden**

Dancing in the bar always relieved the tension of the day. She knew how good her body looked under the dim lighting, and as she moved her way across the stage she felt perfectly at ease. She moved her body in time with the music and performed a few gymnastic moves to impress her audience. She knew she could drive any boy into a frenzy if she wanted to. She held all the cards, she had everything they wanted. Strutting over to the pole, she decided to take it up a notch. Gripping with her thighs, she hung upside down, giving them a good view of her toned body and generous breasts. Then she saw him. Quin was in the back. And he was hungry for a little Khaleen. She winked and moved off stage for the next girl to perform. Then she took Quinlan into one the side rooms and locked the door. She may have what they wanted, but only he had what she wanted.

**6. Be Still – Kelly Clarkson**

The rain was pattering gently on the window pane. Holding Khaleen in his arms always made him feel at peace. Which was strange, considering Khaleen was as much about peace as a snail was to speed. But that didn't matter at the end of the day. Nothing did. They could just forget everything that had happened in the day, and just be still. As though frozen in time. She didn't have to be strong any more. He didn't have to pretend. They were themselves.

Absently he stroked the tattoos over her navel. He didn't even have to look; he knew every inch of her in his mind. Time was frozen, and she lay still in his arms once more.

**7. Make Me Wanna Die – The Pretty Reckless**

He was the night. He was darkness, rich and strong. And she belonged to him. She was his. And sometimes she relished in this thought, surrounded herself with it until she could almost smell it, smell him. He was her power, her strength. He took her heart in sure hands.

And other times he took her heart and flung it down on the floor. She would get angry then. That was when things got broken. Sometimes she wanted nothing more than for him to drink her soul, give her that power she craved. And other times she wanted nothing more than a strong drink to make her forget. She would lie for him. She would die for him. She would steal for him. And he had stolen her mind, soul and heart. And other times he made her want to die.

**8. The Closest Thing To Crazy – Katie Melua**

He told himself it was crazy. She was a spy, someone sent to track him down and kill him. And he was a Jedi. The two could never live together in harmony. But then again, harmony was far from what they had. And it still worked. Was that crazy? Was he crazy? Were they both crazy? Did it matter? Love was love. But he was not supposed to feel love like this. But she was no longer a spy. She had no intention of killing him. And he knew, in truth, that he was no longer a Jedi in heart. She had made him crazy. That was it. All the madness must stem from her. Yet how could crazy feel so good? He didn't know. He didn't care. He was just going to go with the flow. The flow of life. After all. No one got out alive anyway.

**9. Radio – Alesha Dixon**

"No!" She screamed. She didn't want to hear what was going to come out of his lips next. She had heard it enough times from the others. She could mime their exact words as they fell. Like a song. She searched his expression for signs of, well, anything. All she saw was shock that she had screamed so loudly. She felt that maybe, if he had to leave, he could just go, without any niceties or formal apologies. He could just go. He didn't need to say a word. She turned to the window and sat on the window seat. He busied himself behind her. But she didn't hear him. She sang as loudly as she possibly could in her head, trying to drown him out. The song she always sang. The lyrics too familiar, like a lullaby. But this was no lullaby. This would keep her awake for nights on end. And as the song finished, her eyes tightly shut. She turned around. And he was still there.

**10. Killer Queen – Queen**

Khaleen was deadly grace. He knew it. She was like wire, flexible and unforgiving. She could disarm you with one smile, and then swiftly kick you where it hurt. A silver case concealed the charred inside. Velvet and leather. A shiny new pistol, shiny yet deadly. She drove you wild. And that was precisely why she was so perfect.

* * *

_OK. That was harder than I thought it would be! Natural was hard. But anyway. Let me know what you thought! Reviewers will be given (imaginary) cookies! =D_

_TheLightIsMine x_

___**P.S. If you enjoyed this, could you please take just a minute to vote on the poll on my profile? Thanks. =D**_  



End file.
